Depthstar
"I didn't realize how much you were struggling with. I was wrong about you. We all were. I'm so sorry for how Shadowclan has treated you. Can you possibly forgive me?" — Depthstar to Bloodfur in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 32 Depthstar is a very dark blue-gray tom with a lighter front left paw, dark blue eyes. Appearances and Mentions Deserve's Beginning Allegiances Depthstar is listed under Allegiances as leader of ShadowClan. - Beyond the River Allegiances Depthwater is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, and Allegiance Update 3 as a warrior of ShadowClan with an apprentice, Cougarpaw. Depthwater is listed under Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, and Allegiance Update 8 as a warrior of ShadowClan. Depthwater is listed under Final Allegiances as deputy of ShadowClan. - Chapter 27 At the gathering, Stormstar says that ShadowClan has lost warriors to the rogues, and though no cat wants to talk about it right now, he must honor them. He reveals that Baconstripe has been killed, as well as their deputy, Pinetail, who is noted to have died bravely. He looks down at the oak roots and announces that Depthwater is the new deputy of ShadowClan. Depthwater sits, looking solemn, but determined in his new role. Many cats congratulate him, though the majority are too unsettled to celebrate anything. Rainheart's Love Allegiances Depthwater is listed under Allegiances as deputy of ShadowClan. - Chapter 1 When Rainpaw steps out into the clearing, he sees Depthwater by the meeting rock surveying the warriors around him. He asks Crowmask to lead the patrol today, adding that he can take Cobrapaw. - Chapter 2 When Rainheart and Poppywing step out of the warriors den, Depthwater is by the meeting rock organizing patrols. He asks Crowmask to lead a patrol to leave fresh scent markers on the WindClan border. He scans the clearing and asks Rosebreeze, Ashcloud, and Silverblossom to join them. Silverblossom tells Depthwater that Stormstar said they could take the apprentices out for their assessments today, and he is embarrassed, apologizing for having forgotten. She purrs that it's alright. It is noted that Depthwater has only been deputy for a couple moons now, ever since the death of their old deputy, Pinetail. She had been killed in the battle against Bone Shred's rogues. Though Depthwater had been an experienced and skilled warrior, he had big pawsteps to fill, and many questioned if he was a worthy replacement of Pinetail, even Depthwater himself. But Stormstar seems confident in his choice of deputy. Though make she made mistakes now and then, he is quickly adapting to his new position and proving himself a fine deputy. He recalls that Stormstar is going with them and looks past her as the leader steps out of his den. Silverblossom nods and says he wanted to oversee the apprentices assessments. He dips his head and says he's sure they're doing well. He turns to Crowmask, who looks at him questioningly, and tells him to take Maplefur and Diamondpaw on the patrol instead. Rainheart and Poppywing are about to leave the camp when Depthwater calls them and pads over, telling them that he needs two more warriors to join Cougarfoot's hunting patrol and asking if they'd like to go. Rainheart and Poppywing exchange a disappointed look, and she tells Depthwater that they wanted to go hunting alone, if it's alright. Depthwater gently teases them, his eyes gleaming as he says they always do. He adds that they're both such fine hunters, he'd be a fool to stop them. He dips his head and wishes them good hunting. - Chapter 3 When the wounded cats return to camp, Depthwater weaves his way through the crowd and urges his clanmates to give them space. He looks at the injured warriors worriedly, asking Rainheart to tell them what happened. Rainheart admits that he wasn't there to see how it started. He and Poppywing were hunting when they heard yowls and went to see what was going on. Depthwater says he sees and goes on to ask Milkblaze, who joins Rainheart at the front of the group. He tells Depthwater quietly that they took their apprentices out for their assessments. They had just given them instructions when two foxes came out of nowhere and attacked them. He pauses and looks over his shoulder, thanking StarClan that the apprentices weren't badly injured. He says they fought bravely. When the clan realizes that Stormstar is missing, Depthwater stares at Milkblaze, his eyes widening as he asks where Stormstar is, and if he's wounded. Depthwater's eyes are full of shock and distress as he murmurs that Stormstar was the noblest cat he'd ever met, and of course he would have sacrificed himself for his clanmates. Crowmask growls that he wouldn't have had to if it weren't for that flea bitten fox. He sinks his claws into the earth and says that they should find it and avenge him. Cougarfoot and many others yowl in agreement. Depthwater snaps at them, saying that they will do something about the fox, but first they are to be peaceful and pay their respects to Stormstar. They owe that to him. Crowmask nods and drops his gaze shamefully. Depthwater draws in a deep breath and slowly turns away. The cats watch him make his way through the crows. He leaps onto the meeting rock, saying that they have no body to prepare, but they will hold a vigil for Stormstar. He asks every cat to gather. Depthwater states that they are there to honor the memory of Stormstar. He was a strong, noble cat who he is honored to have known all his life. He always put the clan first and led them bravely through the battles against Bone Shred's rogues. Depthwater pauses and stares into the clearing solemnly as he goes on to say that he never thought this day would come, and doesn't think that he, nor any other cat could ever be as great a leader as Stormstar was. But he will take on the duties he has passed on to him and protect ShadowClan, the cats he cared for so much. He lowers his head and wishes Stormstar good hunting, swift running, and shelter when he sleeps. When he finishes, the clan remains silent for a moment. The next morning, Rainheart goes into the clearing when he hears Cliffshade exclaim "Look, they're back!". Hawkfeather has just entered the camp, followed by Depthwater. His dark fur looks even more bluish than usual in the morning light, and his eyes shine with determination and pride. They just returned from the moonstone. Hawkfeather speaks loud and clear for every cat to hear as he announces that StarClan has granted Depthwater nine lives. He dips his head to him and steps back, telling the clan to welcome home the new leader of ShadowClan, Depthstar. The clan cheers his name, and he raises his head proudly, embracing the moment. Snakekit, Brownkit, and Blackkit bound out of the nursery, calling his new name and darting around his paws, their tails high with excitement. Sunflower follows them, her eyes glowing. Blackkit excitedly squeaks that he's clan leader now, and it's awesome. Snakekit's green eyes are alight with joy as he tells his father he'll chase off any mean rogues that dare threaten ShadowClan. Brownkit asks who's deputy, exclaiming that he wants to be deputy. Depthstar chuckles, and Sunflower purrs in amusement, telling him not to be silly, as kits can't be deputies. She then rests her gaze on Depthstar and gives him a nuzzle, saying she's so proud of him, and he'll be a wonderful leader. Depthstar gives her cheek a lick and lets out a purr, saying he'll be the best leader he can be. He pauses and pads across the clearing to the meeting rock, adding that he can't do it alone. Rainheart gathers below with the other cats. He realizes that Depthstar is going to choose a deputy and wonders who it will be, studying the cats around him. He guesses Crowmask or Maplefur. Depthstar says that he'll need a deputy by his side, a cat who is wise, loyal, and determined to protect the clan. He pauses and studies the cats below as though making sure of his decision. He names Cobratail deputy. Cobratail says "Me?", his eyes lighting with shock as his name is spoken. He tells Depthstar that he's truly honored, but he's only been a warrior for a few moons. He asks if he's sure that he's the right cat. Crowmask nods agreement, telling Depthstar that he means no disrespect, but Cobratail is very young, and hasn't even had an apprentice. Rosebreeze reminds him that Cobratail trained Poisonedsap when she joined the clan. Crowmask glances at her sharply and asks if that even counts. Depthstar tells Cobratail that he may be young, but that means he has the energy needed to protect their clan. He says that despite his age, he is wise, determined, and loyal, and there is no cat he'd rather have as his deputy. For a heartbeat, Cobratail stares up at his leader, still taken back by his words. After a moment, he stands, his eyes lighting with pride and determination as he tells Depthstar that he would be honored. After Depthstar appoints Cobratail deputy, he says that he would like to make Flamepaw, Copperpaw, and Timberpaw warriors, as they fought bravely in the fight against the foxes, and that's enough of an assessment for him. The brothers exchange excited looks before they quickly move to the front of the crowd. He names Flameheart and Copperstripe. Timberpaw is the last to made a warrior. When Depthstar asks him to take the oath, he says "I do", then hesitates, apologizing for interrupting, but saying he has a request. The clan murmurs to one another in surprise, and Flameheart exchanges a confused look with Copperstripe. Rainheart notes that this never happens and wonders what it could be as he stares at Timberpaw curiously. Depthstar blinks in surprise, but gives a nod and invites him to speak. Timberpaw says he would like to be called Timberstorm, in honor of Stormstar. Depthstar dips his head respectfully, agreeing and saying he's sure that Stormstar is honored. He proceeds to name him Timberstorm. Rainheart solemnly notes that they'll never forget Stormstar, but Depthstar will be a great leader. - Chapter 4 It's noted that three moons have passed since Stormstar's death, and Depthstar is proving himself a worthy successor. Rainheart looks toward the elders den and sees his parents laying outside the den together. Blackkit and Brownkit sit in front of them as Carrottail tells them a story. He's saying that he was out on patrol with Crowmask, Rosebreeze, and Cliffshade. Then out of nowhere came the rogues, even Bone Shred himself. Blackkit gasps and asks what he did. Brownkit lets out a playful growl as he says that Carrottail ripped him to shreds, didn't he? Carrottail says "Oh, no" and shakes his head. Bluerain watches him, her eyes warm with amusement as he goes on to say that they were outnumbered. They fought as hard as they could, but they were doomed. Just when they thought they were done for, Depthstar, who he notes was Depthwater then, arrived. He came with his own patrol, and together they fought off the rogues. As Carrottail begins telling another story, Rainheart notices Sunflower sitting by the nursery, watching her kits from a distance with a look of loss and sadness in her eyes. Depthstar pads up to her and murmurs something. She shuts her eyes and presses her head into his neck fur. It's noted that many days ago, a rogue came to ShadowClan with three kits begging for a home. Depthstar had decided to take them in. Though many questioned the possibility of them being Bone Shred's cats, Depthstar dismissed this with the fact that the kits didn't carry the scent of twolegplace. After Deserve killed Snakekit and ran away, many cats wanted Boost and Song thrown out of the clan. But Depthstar insisted that whatever their brother did wasn't their fault. - Chapter 5 After Cougarfoot's patrol discovers that the fox has moved into the abandoned badger den, he turns to the others and tells them to come on, they'll return to camp and report it to Depthstar. - Shadows of Blood Allegiances Depthstar is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, and Final Allegiances as leader of ShadowClan. - Prologue While following Rainheart's scent in the forest, Bloomfire recalls that just yesterday, Cougarfoot's patrol found that a fox had moved into an old badger den by the border. After reporting it, Depthstar advised all cats to stay clear of the area until they decided how to tackle it. Bloomfire thinks Rainheart must have forgotten and dashes forward to find him. During Rainheart and Poppywing's vigil, Depthstar stands on top of the meeting rock. He says that Poppywing will be missed. He adds that she was a fine warrior, and she would have been a fine mother. He goes on to say that Rainheart was one of the finest young warriors he'd seen in moons, and he had much to offer to his clan. Poisonedsap asks Depthstar what they'll do with the kit. Depthstar hesitates and asks where it is. She tells him he's being suckled by Sunflower, but she's far too old to have to take care of another kit. She says perhaps she can take him in. As the cats argue about who will take him, Depthstar snarls "Enough!", and asks if this is any way to show respect for Rainheart and Poppywing. Depthstar draws in a deep breath and says that he has considered something and has consulted Cobratail about it. He agrees with his suggestion. Bloomfire looks at Depthstar curiously, wondering who he's chosen. She hopes it isn't Poisonedsap. Something about her rubs her the wrong way. She thinks perhaps Sunflower or Diamondrain. When Depthstar says Bloomfire's name, she jumps a little, her eyes widening when she meets his gaze, Suddenly every cat in the clan has their eyes on her. She asks "Y-yes?". Depthstar twitches his tail and asks if she'd like to raise Rainheart's kit. Bloomfire is speechless for a moment. After consulting with Flameheart, Bloomfire agrees to take him in. Depthstar dips his head and thanks her. He looks down at the clan and tells them that for the kit's sake, no cat is to say a word about his real parents. They know as much as he does. He says that they must protect the kit from the truth. When the cats ask what to do if some cat at a gathering asks about Poppywing's kits, Depthstar quietly says they'll tell them no kit survived. He says that they must protect the kit from the truth. When Depthstar asks Bloomfire what she'll name him, she immediately says Bloodkit. There are several gasps, and even Flameheart casts her a startled look, echoing the name. Bloomfire quietly says that it was Rainheart's last request, and she cannot ignore it. It's quiet for a moment, then Depthstar says alright, Bloodkit it is. Hawkfeather asks if every cat is okay with this. The clan turn their attention to Hawkfeather, who steps forward, bristling. He says that kit was born in blood, and to make matters worse, they decide to call him "Bloodkit". Depthstar twitches his tail and asks Hawkfeather what he's saying. Hawkfeather goes to the meeting rock to join Depthstar and says this is an omen from StarClan, and it's not good. Depthstar hesitates and starts to tell him to listen, but Hawkfeather cuts him off, his eyes a light with unease. He insists that the kit is trouble, and he knows an omen when he sees one. He raises his head to the sky and claims that one day, Bloodkit will do great harm to their clan. - Ebonypaw's Loss Allegiances Depthstar is listed under Allegiances as leader of ShadowClan. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Depthstar is listed under Allegiances as leader of ShadowClan. Quotes "We will do something about the fox if it's still on our territory. But Stormstar is dead. We are to be peaceful and pay our respects, not fuel ourselves for battle. We owe that to him." -Depthwater to the clan in "Rainheart's Love", chapter 3 - "I never thought this day would come. I don't think I, nor any cat could become such a great leader as Stormstar was. But I will take on the duties he has passed on to me and protect ShadowClan, the cats that he cared for so much." -Depthwater to the clan in "Rainheart's Love", chapter 3 - "Poppywing will be missed. She was a fine warrior, and she would have been a fine mother. And Rainheart, who was one of the finest young warriors I've seen in moons. He had much to offer to his clan." -Depthstar to the clan during Rainheart and Poppywing's vigil in "Shadows of Blood", prologue - "For the kit's sake, no cat is to say a word about his real parents. We know as much as he does." -Depthstar to the clan about Bloodkit in "Shadows of Blood", prologue Tumblr on2t6f4HeG1vgq8iuo1 r1 400.jpg Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Deserve's Beginning characters Category:Shadowclan cats Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Toms Category:Ebonypaw's Loss Characters Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Rainheart's Love Characters